Businesses and property owners rely upon light fixtures to illuminate their parking lots and other property. Providing illumination to these areas enhances the safety, security, utility, and general aesthetics of the area at night. At the same time, these users are looking to save money by reducing their energy costs with the use of more energy efficient light fixtures.
More and more fixtures that rely upon high-intensity discharge lamps (HID), or other high consumption light emitters, are being replaced by new fixtures that produce light through the use of light emitting diode (LED) technology.
As a result there continues to be a need for LED based area-lighting fixtures that provide an improved balance of energy efficiency, heat dissipation, distribution pattern, aesthetics, and installer convenience.